Great Romances of the 20th Century
by The Inbetweener
Summary: "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to decieve." -Sir Walter Scott. Connected by a web of lies, it only takes one moment of truth to shatter the lives of 5 former Hogwarts students. Harry/Hermione/Ron and Hermione/Ron/Luna
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood woke up with a small yawn and a hidden smile. Beside her he slept on peacefully in the soft sunlight. It was barely dawn as she slipped from the room and into the hot water for a bath. As she rinsed off, the sun crept over the horizon and shone brightly through the bathroom window. When she finished, he was still oblivious to the light of day. Slowly she closed the door behind her as she slipped out of his house and into her car. She never thought it would turn out this way. Never once did she think she would become a sneak, or a liar. Never once did she think she would betray another woman, or be with a married man. She had never intended to fall in love but here she was, happy as ever in her Blue Mustang driving down the highway towards her London Flat.

The wind flapped through her sunny hair as her laughter was lost in the sound of the roaring engine. Music was playing on the radio but she couldn't hear it for the life of her. She wished she could bottle the moment forever, but knew she couldn't. The freedom was getting to her head yet she ignored the fact. She couldn't worry about the "what ifs", or the never ending question "does he love me?" She had to live for the moment. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

Besides, Luna excused herself, he's happy with me. She wouldn't let guilt play a part in their relationship. Making that resolution to herself, Luna cranked the radio's volume to its full capacity. It was too early for anyone to be out on the roads and Luna never cared about what people thought anyway. As long as she was happy nothing else really mattered. Soon she arrived at her small flat and was greeted by her beloved puppy, Angel.

"Hello girl. How was your night? You weren't too lonely were you?" Luna asked as she laid down her car keys. Angel wagged her golden tail back and forth looking up to Luna. Absentmindedly, Luna scratched behind Angel's ears and sat down in her large armchair in the drawing room. Sighing, she curled her feet up and fell asleep as the sun finally broke free from its hiding place behind the horizon.

xxxxxx

A few miles away, on the outskirts of the city, Harry Potter woke with a start as light poured in from his bedroom window. Growling, he pushed his unruly black hair from his eyes and reached for his glasses. Mumbling he stuck them over his eyes and rolled from bed. He slammed the door behind him as he left, startling the young woman sleeping in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione Weasley sat up and yawned. Her long chocolate hair cascaded down her back in a tangled nest. A faint smile captured her lips and her blue eyes were still heavy with the weight of sleep. She sat there for a few moments absorbing the peace as she woke up. Then she heard another door slam and the sound of falling water reached her ears.

Her smile widened and she quickly grabbed a towel from Harry's closet wrapping it around her body. Hermione tiptoed to the bathroom and was assaulted by swirling mist and steam. The mirrors were fogged over and the roar of the shower over powered her ears. Harry's bathroom was massive, and the tiled floors made the sound amplified. Quietly she slipped off the towel and put it down next to Harry's. Excitement welled in her chest making her breath hitch in her throat. Slowly she reached for the shower curtain and pulled it back. Hermione stood still as her eyes drank in Harry and all his glory.

His emerald eyes were wide in surprise but he was smiling at her. He was well defined from Quidditch and Auror training but he wasn't too muscular. His skin was pale and creamy, though Hermione knew it had a rather salty taste. Grinning wickedly, Hermione stepped into the hot water facing her lover in all her naked confidence. Harry ran his hand through her hair as it was doused in the water. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her towards him. Their bodies met and Harry completed the embrace as his lips pressed themselves upon hers.

"Good Morning," Hermione murmured into Harry's lips.

"Good Morning, Love. How was your night?"

"Mmm," Hermione replied as she closed her eyes. Slowly Harry's mouth began to explore her neck.

"That good, huh?" He whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded, eyes still closed, lips curved up. She was in heaven; at least it was what heaven would be for her, if life wasn't in the way. Hermione forced the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time for thought. Now was the time for feeling, and with Harry she felt everything she ever wanted. Soon she would have to go back home to Ron, make another excuse, and hope that he believed her. Soon the feelings would be stolen from her. But she would hang on to them for as long as she could. She would hold Harry for as long as she could.

xxxxxx

Ron woke up to the sound of the front door slamming. Hastily he reached out next to him and felt nothing but sheets and the cold mattress they covered. _Gone_, he thought with a small amount of relief and a large sense of loss. Just then, Hermione opened the door and walked into the cold bedroom. She looked oddly refreshed for having spent the night at work, though Ron never fully believed that was the only place she was during some nights. Ron shook off the thought and smiled at her.

"Morning, Love," he greeted half heartedly as he sat up. "Working on a long case again?" Hermione took her time in sitting down on the bed and slipping off her shoes before she turned to answer him.

"Yes," she lied. "It'll be worth the extra work though. With a little bit more effort, house elves will be on their way to freedom in no time." She knew Ron had no interest in her work, and wouldn't question her further. Ron slid over and put his chin on her shoulder. Hermione didn't move an inch, nor did she breathe for a second or two. She wondered if he could smell Harry on her. She wondered how much Ron knew, or how much he suspected. Quickly she shook her guilty thoughts and turned her head slightly so she could see a fraction of his face.

His eyes were a dark and heady blue. His red hair stuck up at every angle. Freckles covered the bridge of his nose and faintly on his cheeks. It was the same face Hermione had known since she was eleven years old, more sharp and rugged, but the same. She had come to memorize Ron's facial features and expressions. Hermione did not enjoy the look of lust that he wore as he watched her carefully like she once had. It was a look of damnation now, a look that sparked only guilt and pain in her now. The thing that made her most guilty was the fact that she did not feel guilty because of her affair with Harry. She felt guilt because she felt no regret for Harry.

"You work too hard, 'Mione," Ron told her in a voice that was too husky for Hermione's comfort. Ron didn't know why he tried so hard, when he knew she would refuse him. She always refused him the love that he craved. It was the reason he went to Luna when Hermione was at work. Still, Ron moved his hands to grasp her tense shoulders gently. He began to work his thumbs into her muscles and she relaxed slightly. She was reminded of how Ron wasn't as deft as Harry when it came to making her relax. She let her mind wander to how Harry worked his fingers in completely different ways than from what Ron ever dared. She could still feel his skin on her as it burned a trail to every sensitive part of her body. His name was still on her lips and his love was still in her heart.

"Ron, stop," Hermione ordered tersely as she plummeted from heaven down to earth.

"I'm tired," she said by way of explanation as she stood and worked her way to her wardrobe. Ron sighed as he watched his wife of five years walk out of the room with clothes and towel in hand. He was only twenty-two and his marriage was falling apart. He and Hermione had married right out of Hogwarts. A year later Voldemort had been defeated and so had their love. Hermione had lost her unborn child in the Final War, one that she hadn't truly known about but had suspected. And their marriage died along with the child. It was never the same for Hermione after that and Ron had known he lost whatever family he might've had.

Ron got up from bed and dressed quickly in his Ministry robes. He would be late for work soon and it wouldn't do to dwell on his failing marriage. He heard the shower running through the thin wooden bathroom door and sighed. Then he twisted on the spot and the walls around him were sucked away and replaced with the confines of his work office. Instead of becoming an Auror, Ron opted to become the Head of the Department of Games and Sports. He had fought enough evil wizards to last him a life time and had no intention of fighting off more of them. He was fairly new at being the head of the department having first been a star keeper for his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. Still the job suited him just fine. It had become an escape of sorts and he breathed in deeply before sitting behind his desk and looking over the few forms stacked on it. He smiled as he thought about the next Quidditch World Cup that was scheduled to be hosted by England the next month. They were almost done making arrangements for it and Ron happily submerged himself in his work, forgetting (if only for a few hours) his troubled home.

xxxxxx

Harry looked up from his watch and muttered something to himself. He was in the office today and he didn't have much patience for tedious paperwork. He would much rather be in the field instead of in his quiet and dull office. He briefly wondered what Hermione was up to and his spirits were instantly lifted. Despite how wrong it was, Harry loved Hermione and he would do anything to have her in his arms. He felt guilty because of Ron, but he couldn't—wouldn't—stop his heart from getting the better of him. Harry was a man of emotion and action, not logical thinking, which was why he was damn good at his job and why he had continued his affair with Hermione after their first encounter. He remembered the night clearly and vividly, much to Hermione's mortification.

She had shown up on his door step one night in august. The sky had barely turned a dark navy blue when his doorbell rang and he invited Hermione in. She had a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand and two glasses in another, which Harry took away with a frown. She hadn't been drinking yet to Harry's relief and he had no intention to let her. Instead, he led her to the parlor room of Grimmauld place and sat down on the cream colored love seat with her. She was distressed about something, he knew, but he was careful to let her bring it up in her own time. They talked most of the night away and when dawn had come Harry was reluctant to let her go. He didn't know what made him do it—whether it was the pain of seeing her so distressed or his selfish bottled feelings, he hadn't ever really found out—but he held onto her tighter and longer than necessary when it came time to say goodbye. When he finally did move to let go of her, he found that her hold on him was quite strong and _she_ wasn't ready to let go of _him_ just yet.

He held her patiently and gently while willing his body not to do anything embarrassing. Her scent was driving him mad and when she shifted her weight he got the most horribly delicious sensation that ran down his spine and into his groin area. When she did loosen her grip, Harry made the best decision of his life and looked down at her. His emerald eyes met her pair of gorgeous blue and for a moment they didn't move. Then in one fluid movement their lips met and their embrace became more fierce and warm than anything either of them had experienced. That kiss had been the best thing to happen in Harry's life followed by that morning that he shared with Hermione in his bedroom. Just remembering that morning still sent shivers down Harry's back and he struggled to maintain focus on his work. There would be time to think of her later, he scolded himself.

He checked his watched again and cursed. He still had an hour or so before his lunch break when he would meet with Hermione for a quick bite at a café in Diagon Alley. There was nothing wrong with best friends getting together for lunch they had decided and he was impatient as ever to see her again. There was a knock on the door and Harry looked up to see a young red headed man enter his office with a grin on his face. Ron walked over to his desk happier than Harry had seen him in the past couple of weeks. Harry could feel the back of his neck burning red with shame but he was able to calm his heart enough to keep the blush from his cheeks. He wished as he had many times before that it was another man married to Hermione. He wished that he was married to Hermione. It would be so much easier if it wasn't his best friend Ron who he was betraying.

"Guess what I just got?" Ron said through pearly white teeth. Harry couldn't help but smile at the childish tone Ron's voice still held. Some things never change and Harry was grateful for it. It seemed that so much had changed and he was glad to have a constant in his life however small a constant Ron's immaturity may be.

"What?" Harry asked with amusement and curiosity. He hadn't a clue as to what would make Ron so happy, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Quidditch. Ron pulled his hand from his jean pocket and held two long, skinny pieces of paper. They were tainted red and had a thin barcode in their lower corners. "Quidditch World Cup" was printed clearly in black ink across the paper. Harry stood in surprise and snatched the tickets from his best friend's hand.

"No way! That's awesome Ron!" Harry shouted in excitement. He loved Quidditch and he missed it dearly. It had been years since he had seen a World Cup game and he was happy to have the chance to see another one, this time without the threat of death eaters. He stared at the ticket in disbelief and then up at Ron with a grateful smile.

"Yeah," Ron replied to Harry's excited grin, "I got one for everyone in the old gang. It'll be the six of us in a private box, the most prime seats of the stadium. Ginny's even made it a point to return for it. It'll be me, you, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna." Harry never caught the twinkle in Ron's eyes as he said Luna's name. He was too preoccupied with the thought of Ginny's return. His fist clenched and unclenched uncomfortably and Harry's smile faded somewhat. Ron noticed the change in expression and turned red for bringing up such an awkward topic.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with an attempt at a real smile, "it'll be wicked."

Ron stood up and with a wave walked out of Harry's office. Once he heard the final click of the handle, Harry slumped back into his chair and rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to push back his unwanted thoughts. Ginny had gone off after Hogwarts and abandoned Harry to travel the world as a Hex breaker. They kept up their relationship for a while but soon the time between Ginny's letters grew until Harry finally got the letter that ended it all. Ginny had found a nice American bloke on her travels and didn't have the heart to tell Harry in person. He had proposed to her, she had written, and she had said yes. So while Harry had stayed in England, faithful and trying to make it work, Ginny had quit on him and moved on to someone new. There was a lot of arguing and hard feelings between the two until they broke all contact whatsoever. The hard feelings had stuck to Harry for a long time and he had only recently forgotten them. Now, with Ginny's return, they came back full force.

With a growl, Harry discovered that he still had another half hour until his meeting with Hermione. He had half an hour to boil over his misfortune and his thoughts. He hunched over his desk and tried to look at any bright side to his situation. The only bright side he could see was that he'd be with Hermione and even that had the downside of Ron being there. He sighed and tried to return his attention to his work. The World Cup wouldn't be fun at all, not with _her _there, Harry decided pointedly. He now dreaded the momentous occasion that he had only moments before looked forward to. Harry wished he had a choice in the matter; if it were up to him she would still be happily far, far away. He didn't want to face Ginny ever again and was afraid of what trouble she might cause for him. He would rather face the Death Eaters again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley Fredrickson was not usually a woman of nervousness or fretfulness, so why she continued to pace her small room at the burrow she didn't know. She hadn't been back to England in years, four to be exact, and she hadn't been anticipating a return so soon. She never expected Ron to show up on her door step with a Quidditch World Cup ticket or for him to plead with her to return with him. It was a last minute decision and so she magically packed her bags and said a quick goodbye to her inebriated husband who undoubtedly wouldn't miss her. She was staying at the Burrow much to her mum's happiness and Ginny's comfort. Ginny had felt an overwhelming guilt for not keeping in better touch, but she brushed it off quickly and told herself that she was happy with her career if not her husband. With the reunion of her family over with, Ginny had only one thing to truly worry about.

Harry Potter had at one point been the man of her dreams. He was exciting and adventurous. He had been into all sorts of mischief and danger and that had been alluring. She loved his heroic streak and his bold ferocity when it came to doing the right thing. She had loved Harry during her years at Hogwarts, but it was only a childish love she soon learned. After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry just wanted to settle down, start a family, and be an Auror in a time of peace. Ginny knew that she wanted those things too but not as soon as he had. She wanted more excitement, more adventure, so she had left to be a Hex Breaker. She had seen wondrous things, traveled the globe in both the wizard and muggle world. Along the way she had met Scott Fredrickson and fell in love despite her previous promises. It was all too easy to forget her loved ones back home when she had so much more to pay attention to where she was.

When Scott proposed and Ginny said yes, she knew she had to tell her family and Harry. It hadn't gone as smooth as Ginny had hoped and Harry had broken all contact with her. He hadn't shown up for her wedding and he had no intentions of ever speaking to her again from what Hermione had told her. It was understandable, Ginny guessed, but she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Still she ignored the feeling and went on happily with her life. Soon things with Scott had spiraled downhill and the only thing Ginny enjoyed was her work, which was just fine by her. But now she was back. Things had changed with her family and she was nervous about how her old friends would perceive her. Grabbing her coat from the coat wrack on her door, Ginny stopped pacing and decided that she couldn't take a moment more in her stuffy room thinking to herself. She needed to be outside and she needed to talk to someone. With a resounding pop, Ginny disapparated and left her tiny room at the Burrow empty.

xxxxxx

Flourish and Blotts was almost empty, which seemed rather a shame to the bookwormish woman dressed in a blue sundress with messy curls tied loosely in a ponytail. Hermione was doing some errands in Diagon Alley before she met the Man-Who-Lived and there was a book that she absolutely had to get her nose in. It was just a silly romance novel, she knew, but it was something new and exciting that a friend had told her about and she desperately needed something to read. If she was honest with herself, Hermione knew she had needed a book or two for a very long time. She missed the comforting smell of fresh unread pages and the way a book fit almost perfectly into her small delicate hands. She missed immersing herself in a new world, exploring characters and plot lines. She missed losing herself between the words.

After finding her book and making her purchase, Hermione decided that she might just have enough time to stop by Madame Malkin's for a couple of new robes. She walked briskly, making the long walk from shop to shop in only a few minutes. Madame Malkin's was empty but for the old witch and her decrepit toothless smile. Hermione exchanged polite greetings with the shop owner and then began to look at the wracks of robes around her. She made her way through the robes to the lingerie section and a deviant smile flashed across her delicate lips. She might be bookwormish, but Hermione knew a thing or two about how to please a man, especially a certain Man-Who-Lived.

The bell on the door tinkled behind her but Hermione ignored it as she eyed a gorgeous black and white corset and thong set. It was a silky kind of material, soft and slinky, perfect for what she needed. It kind of reminded her of a muggle magician Halloween costume and she briefly thought about how she would look pulling a rabbit out of a top hat while wearing it. The image made her giggle and she took the set off of its wrack. She hadn't felt the need to be kinky in some time and she was looking forward to it. She continued to shop as two voices talked somewhere behind her.

"Honestly, I'm so nervous about seeing him again. I didn't think I would be back, Luna. I don't know what to do! All of us together, what was Ron thinking?" One of the voices stressed. Hermione paused for a moment then. She knew that voice from somewhere, she just couldn't think of where.

"Well, I'm sure whatever happens, you'll be fine Gin. You always are. And if Harry doesn't forgive you then, well, it's not the end of the world." The second voice told the first softly. Hermione knew that voice too, it was Luna Lovegood. Hermione tried her hardest not to scowl. Ginny Weasley was back in town and that meant nothing but trouble if Hermione was honest with herself. Hermione turned and tried to sneak her way through the wracks, avoiding Ginny and Luna for all she was worth. She didn't want to see the two girls that she used to call friends and she knew that they would recognize her. She turned to make sure that Luna and Ginny weren't paying attention to the front counter and then quietly laid down her selections. Madame Malkin made her way to the counter and smiled widely showing the few teeth she had left.

"Well, that's all Mrs. Weasley? Can I interest you in anything else?" The old witch spoke loudly trying to hear herself. Hermione cringed as the sound of Madame Malkin's scratchy voice found her ears. She felt pity for the older woman but she couldn't help but glare at her when Ginny's excited voice sounded behind them.

"Oh my Gosh! Hermione, I missed you so much!" Hermione turned and slapped a huge smile onto her face. She felt awkward to be around her sister-in-law and Harry's ex-lover, as, she supposed, she should. She looked at the two women before her and her insides churned. Luna was as pretty and blonde as ever. Her long locks fell into gentle curls at the end and her blue eyes were as crystal clear as ever. Her glossy lips were in the slightest pout and her arms were folded across her chest defensively. It was the stance she usually took when Hermione was in her presence so Hermione wasn't all that surprised when she only received a small nod in greeting.

Ginny, on the other hand, was positively glowing at Hermione. Her flaming head of hair was thrown loosely in a bun on the back of her head. She wore black and white glasses now that made her eyes paler than their usually bright blue. Freckles painted her nose and cheeks in the Weasley fashion and her grin was as wide as the black lake. Ginny was petite and slender, as good looking as Hermione remembered. She was still shorter than Hermione by a few inches though, even in her high heels, Hermione was glad to see. She hadn't changed much from the last time Hermione saw her about a year before. She was still the silly, short-tempered, careless, impulsive woman Hermione had known for years. Ginny opened her arms and Hermione stepped into them, giving the shorter woman a stiff hug.

"Ginny you look gorgeous? Wow. I can't believe it. What brings you here?" She swallowed nervously and kept up her smile as the woman before her answered.

"Well, I'm back for the Quidditch game, of course. And to see old friends. How are you? I haven't heard from you in forever!" Hermione's lips twisted in what she hoped was a playful scowl.

"Oh, don't you dare call the kettle black! So how has America been? And how's Scott?" She dodged easily. Ginny's smile lowered a fraction at the mention of her husband but she quickly brushed it off. Hermione didn't know—and there was no reason that she should know—just how little Ginny cared about Scott or how little he cared for Ginny. It was a sensitive topic, one that she hoped wouldn't come up too often while she was in the U.K.

"It's been good. I love my job and Scott's been fine. He couldn't make it and probably wouldn't be interested in coming here anyway because he can't go to the Quidditch Cup. But it's no big deal. Luna and I were just catching up. I couldn't stay holed up in the Burrow anymore. I had to just go somewhere and I needed a new set of robes anyway. What did you get?" Ginny stood on her tip-toes to look over Hermione's shoulders and get a good look at the robes that were still laying on the counter. Hermione chuckled nervously as Ginny and Luna gaped at the naughty lingerie. She could feel the heat of a blush rushing to her cheeks and she quickly folded up the garments and shoved them in Madame Malkin's hands to be bagged. Ginny could feel the bubble of laughter starting in her throat and Luna had the look of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"Is my brother really into that kind of thing?" Ginny snorted at her sister-in-law. "Rather cheeky isn't it?" Hermione laughed it off nervously and was thankful Ginny didn't find her purchase suspicious. And why should she? Hermione scolded herself, No one could possible know about me and Harry. And who's to say that it isn't for Ron? At least, that's what Ginny thought. Luna regained her somewhat dazed yet stony appearance as Hermione and Ginny continued to chat. She wasn't only shocked to see the sexy clothes Hermione had bought to surprise Ron with, she was also a bit miffed. Luna knew how loveless Hermione and Ron's marriage was, but maybe, just maybe Hermione was desperately trying to save it. Ron swore up and down that he hadn't been with Hermione since he and Luna got together. And she had never had doubts before. Never once had she doubted Ron until then.

"It's been great catching up Hermione, but Ginny didn't you say you had a couple more shops to go to? I only have until three before I have to go to work," Luna interrupted the two other women. Luna held her breath as Ginny began to invite Hermione to shop with them but thankfully Hermione cut her off.

"Really Ginny, I'd love to but I'm going to meet up with a business associate for Lunch in about ten minutes." Luna exhaled slowly and thanked whatever lucky pixies flew over her head. She wanted nothing more than to be away from her lover's wife. Hermione said a polite goodbye and then with a tinkle of the doorbell she was gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny rounded on Luna once the door was firmly shut. "You barely said one word to Hermione and she didn't look so comfortable around you either. Is there something I should know about?" Luna briefly debated whether or not to tell Ginny but decided it wasn't the right moment. Ginny noted the hesitation but said nothing as she waited for an answer.

"No, nothing's going on really. We're just not friends anymore. I barely talk to her."

"If you're sure," Ginny shrugged and began looking at the wracks. "Do you think I look good in green?"

xxxxxx

Harry ducked into a nearby alleyway as he saw the two women walk out of Madame Malkin's. The blonde woman turned and looked at him as if she sensed him there and he held his breath. Their eyes met and for a moment it seemed like the blonde knew he was hiding from them, but Harry shook it off. It wasn't the blonde woman that he had been avoiding in the first place. The red-head seemed oblivious and Harry exhaled as the blonde woman known as Luna Lovegood turned and said nothing to her companion. Harry didn't know why he had tried so hard to avoid Ginny. He would have to face her sooner or later; it was inevitable. And it might have been easier to get it over with sooner rather than later. Yet he hid in that small alley like a spineless coward. His Gryffindor courage always seemed to disappear when it came to dealing with women. Facing the most evil wizard the wizarding world had ever seen? That was nothing compared to pretty eyes and sassy curves.

Harry was a nervous wreck as he made his way through the flow of shopping wizards to reach the Leaky Cauldron. He was already ten minutes late and Harry couldn't help but feel angry at himself for hiding from Ginny. If he had been spotted by Ginny he would have been later than he was, he consoled himself, but it didn't excuse his cowardice. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Where was his inner lion when he needed it? He opened the rickety door to the bar and spotted Hermione settled at a small table for two reading a brand new novel from Flourish and Blotts. Harry watched her for a few moments and reveled in how soft her skin looked and how her eyes were so keen and focused on her book. He loved everything about the woman from her creamy skin, her sky blue eyes, and her dark caramel hair, to her bookworm smarts and dry, witty humor.

Her eyes lifted from the page and her azure eyes met his emerald pair. She smiled and waved him over excitedly. As he walked to her his eyes never left her. He soaked her in and still couldn't get enough of her. It amazed him that he could feel this way about someone and never get tired of it. She had become his everything and he had become her savior. He smiled as she stood and opened her arms for him. He almost forgot where they were as he entered her embrace and lifted her off her feet. She giggled a bit as he put her feet back on the ground and kissed her forehead. They sat down and a young waitress came over to get their order. She was a pretty girl, barely twenty with a twinkling smile and platinum blonde hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the waitress took a good look at Harry. Harry was the most sought after bachelor in all the wizarding world but that didn't mean he was single. Of course, Hermione kept her mouth shut in a tightlipped smile, because to everyone else they were only two best friends meeting for lunch, not two lovers having a secret lunch date. The waitress took their orders and pranced away hoping to catch Harry's attention. Harry laughed at Hermione's sour expression as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I _hate_ it when they do that. Oh look at me! Maybe if I make my boobs big enough Harry Fricken Potter will ask me to marry him. Let's have a go at it!" Harry laughed louder and Hermione scowled at him. "I don't suppose you mind it then."

"I actually find it quite amusing. They always rile you up." Harry said between barks of laughter. Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry grinned at her cheekily.

"Stop being such a Wanker!" Hermione laughed as she picked up her spoon and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest and Harry smiled and stuck his tongue out. They laughed for a few more minutes until their food came out. Hermione ate her turkey sandwich quietly as Harry ate his deluxe hamburger hungrily.

"How do you eat so fast?" Hermione asked genuinely interested. Harry struggled not to laugh at the silly question and spew his food everywhere. He loved that Hermione made him smile and laugh without even trying. He swallowed his food and began to answer her question when the waitress came over to their table.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked Harry excitedly with a giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes we're perfectly fine thank you," Hermione answered with a curt nod. The waitress turned her attention to Hermione and glared before turning back to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter right?" she asked him with a hopeful smile.

"No, you have the wrong person, sorry." The waitresses smile faltered as she realized she was being lied to and whatever hope of having an autograph signed was crushed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for interrupting," she sniffed before storming away from the table. Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry and he returned it.

"Thanks. She was really starting to bug me." Hermione shook her head and turned her attention to her unfinished meal. Harry watched as her face twisted in thought. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed slightly. Her lightly freckled nose wrinkled and Harry knew instantly that something was bothering her. He found it odd how he picked up the little details about her that no one seemed to notice.

"So what's up?" Harry asked her putting on his serious face. Hermione raise her eyebrow at him and shook her head. "Come on, I know something's bothering you. You have that look. Now spill," Harry demanded as Hermione shifted in her seat. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes searched his. The nervous signs, Harry noted decisively. She wasn't sure how he would take whatever she had to tell him. Harry's mind ran through every possibility in the few moments that Hermione stayed silent. If she was nervous to tell him then it was something he wouldn't be happy about. He would have felt proud of being able to read her so well but he was too worried about what she had to say. He took a deep breath and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione scowled and sighed in resignation. Whatever it was, she had decided to tell him.

"I saw Ginny in Madame Malkin's before we met for lunch. She's back in town." Harry nodded and Hermione was surprised that he was taking the news of Ginny so well.

"Ron told me earlier that she was coming back for the Quidditch cup but he never told me she was already here."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. It bothered her that Harry and Ron were still really close friends. She never wanted to come between their friendship but now that she was it made the guilt even harder to deal with. A part of her wished that she had never married Ron but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. They had been through too much and Ron had always been there for her. It was an awkward situation for her altogether and she couldn't imagine what it was like for Harry who talked to Ron almost every day at the Ministry. Hermione scowled at herself. Harry had made sacrifices for her, big sacrifices. So why was it so hard to deal with the discomfort? She could sacrifice her comfort for Harry and she would, she decided. No more complaining about it, she told herself silently.

"She's going to be there at dinner Sunday." Harry reminded Hermione. He had a frown on his lips and Hermione wanted nothing more than to make him smile.

"Hey, don't think about it. Sunday will come whether we want it to or not. We just have to enjoy whatever time we have before hand and then forget about it afterwards. Let's go," she said as she dropped some coins on the table to pay for their lunch. Harry smiled at Hermione and she glowed under his gaze. He leaned in close to her ear and she could feel his breath tickle the crook of her neck where it met her slender shoulder.

"That's why I love you," he whispered and Hermione giggled as his breath tickled her. The family dinner was only a few days away but neither Harry or Hermione wanted to think about it. They both walked out laughing and smiling not noticing the light blue eyes that followed them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy smiled to himself as he walked down Diagon alley quickly. Ginny Weasley was back in town and within arms reach. It seemed too good to be true. He had her this time. He just knew it. She wouldn't escape him for long. She had left without a trace almost five years ago leaving him with a broken heart and a long list of questions. Of course she was running from Potter as well but Draco only cared for himself. And Ginny. It seemed like a million years ago since he last saw her gorgeous blazing hair and her soft freckled nose. It had been a millennia since he held her gracious curves and silky skin. Draco Malfoy would get the woman he wanted back. And he would be all the more happier for it.

Not to mention the little scene he witnessed at the leaky cauldron. Potter and Granger? Who would have thought? Draco supposed that it was Hermione Weasley now, which made it all the more sweeter. She was a married woman having an affair with her husband's best mate. And she called Draco a loathsome evil little cockroach in third year? She had bullocks. Draco Malfoy was floating on air and no one could bring him down. It was only a matter of time before he figured out a plan… And he could guarantee that it wouldn't be pretty for some involved.

Xxxxxx

Sunday dinner at the Burrow was teeming with red headed Weasleys and their guests. Ron sat between Hermione and Luna, eating loudly as he listened to the interesting turn of conversation between his mother and his secret lover. George and his very pregnant wife Angelina sat on the other side of Hermione, while Harry sat across from her in between Fleur and Percy's girlfriend, Audrey. To Fleur's left sat Bill and beside him sat Ginny who was playing quietly with her uneaten food; To Audrey's right sat Percy droning on about one Ministry happening or another. Charlie was home from Italy, where he was currently stationed, and was talking to Arthur who was sitting at the head of the long table. Meanwhile, Molly was laughing nervously at something Luna had said on the other side of the table.

Hermione smiled as Harry gently nudged her foot with his. It was a small gesture but it alleviated some of the tension that the secret couple was feeling. They had made it thus far without too many awkward moments and they were grateful for it. But they were surrounded by the people that they loved most in the world, which meant that they were surrounded by the people that they were hurting the most by being together. Hermione's cheeks flushed when she saw Harry's smirk and she quickly focused her attention on her plate. He always made her flush at the worst of times, but she adored the attention he gave her. She cherished the way he made her feel loved with the smallest gestures and gifts. She loved the way he enjoyed doing small things for her.

He laughed at something Fleur said but Harry's eyes never left Hermione. He was thankful that everyone else was caught up in their own world to notice how his eyes ate away at Hermione's figure. He couldn't get enough of her beauty and kindness. She was understanding in the best way and Harry couldn't imagine a world without her. Her eyes were still trained on her plate but he knew that she could feel his eyes on her. The other occupants of the table seemed oblivious to the obvious fire between the young pair. They talked and chatted while eating Mrs. Weasley's delightful cooking.

As the evening wore on Harry continued his quiet flirting and Hermione tried her best to not let it show. After dinner, the party retired to the drawing room and Harry became the source of entertainment. He was a clown in the worst way that night. Comically retelling stories of his fights with Voldemort, impressions of both Ron and Hermione, almost making Mr. Weasley choke on his butterbeer in the process, joking and laughing, and never taking his eyes off of Hermione, Harry was the joy of the night. When the laughs died down Mrs. Weasley stood up with her glass of warm butterbeer and commanded the attention of the room.

"Now dears, it's getting late and you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I'm going to say goodnight. Thank you Harry, dear, for the most laughs I've had in a long time." It was quiet for a moment as everyone's thoughts drifted to the much missed Fred Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley continued strongly, "It was a pleasure. And welcome home Ginny. We've missed you and we're glad that you're home, even if it is for a short while." Ginny blushed a bit but otherwise remained quiet and sullen. She really didn't miss the Sunday dinners with her family. They were embarrassing and awkward for her. She had been gone so long she almost forgot how much she disliked them. Still she was a good sport and stayed to make her mother happy.

Molly and Arthur retired to bed and George and Angelina headed home for the comfort of their own bed. Charlie left to go out with a few friends in town and Bill and Fleur left soon after. The rest of the Weasley clan lounged in the drawing room trying not to kill Percy as he talked none stop about his job while Audrey listened intently. Hermione was crushed between Ron and Harry on the love seat, her head on Ron's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with Harry's out of sight. Ginny sat across the room in her father's armchair with Luna fitting comfortably next to her. The fireplace was warm as they all ignored Percy's rambling and enjoyed the otherwise quiet room. Hermione gently squeezed Harry's fingers and he smiled looking out the window to the barely lit garden.

A flash of movement caught Harry's eye but he shook his head to wake himself up.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked gently, her inquiring and perceptive eyes trained on her lover. Harry shook his head again and smiled at Hermione.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. But it couldn't be. Don't worry about it. I'm just tired. I think I'll call it a night." He stood up to leave and squeezed Hermione's fingers reassuringly one last time before turning on the spot and apparating to his home. Ginny on the other hand was sure that she had seen something move in the window, she just sincerely prayed she was wrong. He couldn't be there. He just couldn't be. But to be sure she had to go and check. Standing up, Ginny yawned and smiled at her brother and sister-in-law.

"I think I'm going to take a walk in the garden before I head to bed," Ginny explained as she stretched her stiff arms and fixed her crooked glasses.

"Goodnight, Gin." Ron yelled as she walked out the kitchen's back door. Ginny heard a loud thwack and a very loud yelp from Ron as she closed the door and she smiled for a brief second. Her brother was still the same insensitive loud oaf that she had left behind. She supposed some things would never change as she walked through the large dark garden. It was close to one o'clock as she strolled down the garden path near the woods surrounding the Weasley's backyard. The air was crisp and the trees swayed gently in the warm summer breeze. Ginny stopped and leaned against a tree as she took in the sounds around her. He wasn't there. Heaving a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and smiled again as the wind blew her hair crossed her shoulders.

And then she was pressed against the tree, crushed underneath a familiar and distant weight. The bark ground against her thin blue tank top and tore her shoulders and back. She gasped in pain and opened her eyes in time to see light blue eyes close and soft pale lips meet hers. Despite his initial roughness, her assailant was soft and gentle as he kissed her. She barely fought the feeling as heat swelled in her chest and melted her bones. She kissed him back with all her might and her knees went weak as his tongue met hers in a sweet reunion. He smiled against her lips at how easily she gave in to him and her teeth caught his smiling bottom lip, biting hard, reminding him that she was not so easily won.

Ginny was in desperate need of air when her captor let go and the familiar weight was gone. Light, almost silver, blue eyes stared back into her own stormy blue ones. He had grown older, his eyes had dark sleep circles and he had a slightly more rugged look but he was still the same Draco Malfoy that Ginny had known four years ago. His cocky smirk was still in its place along his delicate pink lips, lips that Ginny wanted to ravish more than anything in the world at that point. His hair was platinum blonde as ever, neat and clean cut, but not slicked back like he used to wear it. There was something in his eyes that Ginny couldn't quite place and before she could breathe a word, Draco turned and was gone with a resounding pop.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny breathed in bewilderment.

Xxxxxx

Hermione frowned when she noticed that Ginny hadn't returned to the Burrow after a half an hour of taking a walk. Surely the garden wasn't _that_ big and Ginny couldn't possibly have meant to be gone for so long. Percy and Audrey had left a few minutes after Ginny, thank Merlin, and the drawing room was quiet. Ron and Luna had begun a game of wizards chess after Ginny left and Hermione was surprised to see that Luna was giving Ron a run for his money. Hermione was still curled up on the love seat but now she had a new book in her hands, instead of Harry's warmth. Still, as Hermione tried to continue reading, the corners of her lips were dragged down by a nagging feeling that something wasn't right about Ginny's absence.

"Ron, don't you think that Ginny's been gone for a while now?" she asked timidly half hoping she wouldn't get a reply.

"What? Oh, yea, sure 'Mione." Ron said without taking his eyes off of the game board and pieces. Hermione glared at the back of her husbands head and with a huff of indignation stood up.

"I guess I'll go find her, because you're too wrapped up in your chess game to care about your own sister." Hermione commented when she still hadn't caught Ron's attention or interest.

"Ginny's a big girl. She doesn't need me to follow her every waking second of the blooming day." Ron said irritably turning his eyes away from the chess game to his wife. Hermione's cheeks glowed red but she bit her tongue hard. She was sick of fighting with her insensitive husband. Ron was a really good bloke, but when it came to the way he treated his wife… Hermione couldn't say anything nice about him. Ron held her eyes, daring her, challenging her, wanting her to say something. He was expecting a witty come back that would start another huge row between them, but he watched as something changed in her cold eyes. Her determination fled from her countenance and she sighed dejectedly.

For some reason, this angered him more than any comeback she could throw at him. Her defeat only made him disgusted with himself and he wanted to put her head through the wall for making him feel guilty. Ron knew his face was turning purple from rage and he tried to hold back, but he couldn't hold on much longer. Hermione looked at him one last time with empty eyes and left the drawing room without so much as another creak of the floorboards, without giving Ron a chance to say anything more. Ron growled under his breath and returned his gaze to Luna.

Luna's brow was knit together and a frown covered her usually serene expression. She was thinking hard and Ron got the feeling that she wasn't too happy with him at the moment. Ron let out another growl of frustration and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

Luna pursed her lips and stood abruptly making the small wooden chair behind her fall.

"She didn't really deserve that," Luna spoke softly but Ron felt as if her words had punched him in the gut. Ron stood now too, barely keeping the venom out of his voice as it shook with his anger. The chess board landed with a loud clunk and the pieces scattered, muttering angrily about the poor treatment.

"So now you're defending her?"

"No. I'm saying all you ever do is fight with her. It's trying on you both and I'm stuck in the middle without her even knowing. You're making this hard on everyone Ron." Luna was surprisingly calm and Ron felt a sting on his cheek as if she had slapped him. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a long, stressed breath.

"Are we seriously having _that_ discussion? Because honestly I don't need this right now Luna."

"It'll never be a good time, Ron, because you aren't ready to let her go. I don't ask for much Ron and I'm not being selfish here; you are. I hate giving you an ultimatum Ron, so I'm not gonna do it. Just owl me in a few days. Maybe then you'll come to your senses." And with those last chilling words Luna apparated, leaving Ron confused, frustrated, and alone in the drawing room. Ron sat back down on the love seat and waved his wand to pick up the chess board and pieces that he had knocked to the floor. The chess pieces were still muttering their disapproval but Ron ignored them as he put his head between his knees, trying to calm down.

The window that was ajar to let the night breeze in slammed open and Ron lifted his head, startled by the noise. A tawny brown owl that Ron recognized as Athena, Hermione's owl, swooped in and dropped a bright red envelope into his lap and quickly flew out the way it came in. Ron stared at the howler for a few moments and then opened it. The way he saw it: his night couldn't get much worse unless the exploding howler caused a fire. Hermione's voice was soft but angry. Probably so that the howler wouldn't wake up his parents, Ron deduced. He rolled his eyes. Even anger couldn't shake his wife's awareness of others.

"Don't expect me home for the next few days," came Hermione's cold howler voice, " I'm safe, that's all that matters. And don't try to find me. I won't be at work and I don't want to talk to you until I'm ready. Goodnight, Ronald." The envelope tore itself to shreds and threw itself in Ron's face. Ron stood, made sure that the drawing room was in order, and apparated to his cold and empty bedroom. Grumbling to himself, Ron grabbed a towel from the hall closet and prepared himself for a nice, long, hot, shower.

Xxxxxx

The next day Ron went to work with dark sleep circles under his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep and though he hated to admit it to himself, that howler hadn't been reassuring and he was worried sick about Hermione. Not to mention the fact that Luna wasn't answering his owls yet. He knew that she would eventually talk to him but it would be when she was ready and he wasn't sure when that would be. Still, his personal affairs were no excuse to miss a day of work and he trudged through the Ministry corridors like a zombie.

As the day wore on he grew more and more impatient with everything. He snapped at everyone in his department, he threw a few large stacks of paperwork in less than an hour, and his coffee (which usually brightened his mood) did nothing to help improve the pattern of behavior. When one o'clock hit, Ron eagerly left his office for a much needed break. He walked through the Ministry with renewed vigor and reached his best friends office wearing a tired smile.

"How about we go to the Leaky for lunch today?"

"Yea sure, just give me a minute," Harry told him as he organized his desk neatly. Harry, too, had circles under his eyes because of Hermione but they were much more subtle than his best mates. One look at Ron and Harry knew that Hermione's "disappearance" had taken a toll on him. Ron's hair was a rat's nest, his eyes were bloodshot and tired, his posture was slouched, and Harry had the distinct feeling that Ron had his shirt on backwards under his robes. Sympathy tugged at Harry's heart but he kept his mouth shut about Hermione. Of course, he knew exactly where Hermione was, her having come over his house that morning and explaining what had happened, but he knew Ron was a good man underneath the harsh exterior he showed Hermione.

Once the duo flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and took their seats, Ron felt much better than he had at work. They ordered their food and drinks and they ate in comfortable silence, both thinking to themselves about Hermione. When they were done, Ron called over the waitress and ordered another round of butterbeer.

"I have something I need to tell you," Ron spoke so that the other patrons of the pub couldn't overhear. Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he waited for Ron to continue.

"Things with Hermione," Ron paused and swallowed hard. How could he tell anyone? How would Harry react? How could he do this to Hermione?

"Things with Hermione," he restarted, "aren't good Harry. They haven't been good for a long while now. I know that you know where she is." Ron held up his hand before Harry could protest. "Don't deny it. I'm not going to ask you about it either. I really invited you here so that you'd be the first to hear it. I can't keep lying to everyone about my happiness. It's eating me alive, Harry."

"Spit it out Ron," Harry commanded when Ron didn't continue.

"I don't know what to do anymore Harry. Hermione doesn't love me anymore. Truth be told, I don't love her in the same way I used to and Luna… Luna's been the only person that's been able to make me happy. And now she won't even talk to me either. I can't let Luna go, I—I love her. But I don't want to hurt Hermione. And it's eating me away." Ron hung his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Harry sat and watched, torn between madness and sanity. He didn't know if he should be enraged or elated on behalf of Hermione.

"So you and Luna are… having an affair?" Harry asked quietly. Ron nodded but kept his face in his hands. Shame stained his cheeks red but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you Ron. You've made a huge mess of things," Harry told him honestly. Ron nodded again and sighed.

"I know, Harry. I just don't know how to get out of it."

"Does Hermione know about…"

"No! No, not at all. You can't tell her Harry, please." Harry's eyes hardened at the thought of keeping something from Hermione but he nodded. If he said anything to Hermione, things would turn out disastrously for everyone, including him.

"I won't. You will." Ron looked up into Harry's eyes and saw something he couldn't put his finger on but he didn't like it one bit.

"I can't, Harry. I can't"

"You can and you will. Or I'll do it for you. The more you wait, the more it will hurt her. She's my best mate too, Ron. I can't keep something like that from her for long. I'll give you until the Quidditch cup to tell her. After that, it's fair game." Harry told Ron. Ron nodded knowing that Harry was only right and then stood.

"Thanks Harry. You're being way too easy on me." Harry waved away the thanks and swallowed the guilt forming in his throat.

"You're still my best mate Ron. No matter what happens. Remember that, will you?"

The red-headed man was confused by the comment but nodded nonetheless. They left the Leaky a few moments later, a weight lifted off both men's shoulders, talking easily about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione smiled as she heard Harry's fireplace light with a loud whoosh and a resounding thump. She was currently in Harry's kitchen chatting with Dobby while doing the dishes the "muggle way" as Ron so often put it. She knew it was somewhat silly, but despite being a witch, Hermione enjoyed doing everyday tasks without the use of magic. It gave her a simple satisfaction of accomplishing something without a little extra help. Dobby's old eyes lit up as Harry walked into the kitchen and laid his Auror's cloak on the island counter that sat in the middle of the room. The old house elf hopped from his stool next to Hermione and greeted Harry enthusiastically. Then, with a sly smile (as if he knew the greatest secret on earth), Dobby said his good-byes and departed with a crack.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Dreadfully boring. Yours?" Harry chuckled into Hermione's ear and she could feel the warmth of his breath brush against the back of her neck. She sighed, knowing that these small moments with Harry were what she loved most. The smallest of touches, the tiniest of smiles, and Hermione knew that she was loved. It wasn't like that with Ron anymore. To be honest with herself, it was never that way with Ron at all, not even in the beginning before she lost the baby. Hermione frowned and Harry spun her to face him. With one finger he lifted her chin and looked straight into those loving blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Uncertainty made Hermione purse her lips and furrow her brow. She wasn't sure what was wrong. She was just thinking when all the sudden the feeling of something not being right came over her. What had she been thinking about? Why did something not feel right? She knew it was impractical, but Hermione had learned to trust her instincts a little more than her mind and something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that something was catastrophically wrong.

"I'm not sure. It's just that something feels wrong and I don't know what." Hurt filled Harry's emerald eyes and he took a step back, thinking that she was talking about their relationship.

"Not between us, Harry! Never between us." She said, reading his mind and pulling him close again. "It's like that feeling when you know something bad is gonna happen, but you can't stop it. I don't know what I'm talking about, I'll just shut up now." Harry tightened his hold on her and smiled gently.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever it is, we'll face it together when the time comes. As for right now…" Harry smiled wickedly and Hermione couldn't help but grin back. Then his lips were on hers, fierce and passionate. Hermione reveled in his heat as he pushed her against the sink, flush against his entire being. Hermione gasped and opened her mouth as Harry bit her lip drawing a small trickle of blood. His tongue dived and collided with hers in a coppery fire and all thought was gone.

XXXXXX

"What is it that you want, Malfoy?" Ginny growled from under the sheets of Draco Malfoy's four post bed. Her Weasley-red hair was fanned around her face on the pillow and she was staring at Malfoy's bare broad shoulders as he pulled his trousers over his grey boxers. Draco turned to the woman in his bed and glared. Quicker than Ginny could react, Draco pounced on her and held her arms pinned above her head. She struggled but Malfoy held her tight putting most of his weight on her small form.

"So, it's 'Malfoy' now, is it? If I recall correctly, it wasn't 'Malfoy' you were screaming just ten minutes ago," Draco's voice was husky and made Ginny shiver with desire. Ginny's movement didn't go unnoticed by Draco and he grinned mischievously before pushing his pelvis between her pinned open legs.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped before she could stop herself. He chuckled into her neck and she shivered again.

"That's more like it," he growled, repeating the action again.

"You have to go to work!"

Draco chuckled again before replying, "then we'll just have to make it quick won't we?" And they did. Fifteen minutes later, Ginny lay spent, tangled in the sheets, watching once more as Draco began to get dressed. The way his back rippled when he was doing the simplest of things fascinated her and she reached out, laying a hand on his right shoulder. She pulled herself up so that she was sitting behind him as he pulled on his trousers again.

"You never answered my question, Draco," she whispered into his ear. Her breath on his neck made Draco want nothing more than to curl up with her in bed all day, but he pushed away the notion and stood.

"On the contrary, I think I answered it quite well," his trademark smirk that Ginny loved so much appearing on his bruised lips. "I want you."

"I'm married, Draco."

Ginny sat still when Draco bent over so that his face was level to hers. He placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and his bed. He smiled and placed a light kiss along her jaw, teasing her a bit more.

"But are you happy?" Swiftly he left, taking his shirt and tie along with him. The door slammed shut and Ginny was left to ponder his words. No, of course she wasn't happy, but could she be happy with Draco? Could she be happy in England again, the very place she had tried to escape all those years ago? And what about her family? What about Harry? What would they all think? With a frustrated huff, Ginny gathered her clothing and took advantage of Draco's large bathtub. She had enough things to worry about, without adding her happiness to the mix.

XXXXXX

Hermione Granger had never been so scared in her life. Not once. Not during school, not during the war, not even during her brief fight with Voldemort face-to-face, was she more terrified than she was as she ran to the apothecary on Diagon Alley. It was her first day back to work in three days and her problem smacked her in the face during her lunch break. After that she had been jumpy, and anxious, praying to Merlin that her gut was wrong, but she had to make sure, she had too.

In retrospect, Hermione had to admit that she had been almost stupid for thinking that this couldn't happen to her. No, not to her, she had always thought. She always performed the spell, and her spell work was infallible, or so she hoped. Still, it was bound to happen. How could she not have seen it before? How could she have been so blind? And that feeling the other day, how could she have not figured it out sooner? The moment she even thought the word _baby _her stomach had done anxious flip-flops. It was the reason why she felt that something bad was going to happen. And when the piece added up, well, if she was pregnant that would be absolutely catastrophic. She and Ron hadn't been together for almost a year now.

Hermione slowed down as she entered the small potions shop, catching her breath as she scanned the shelves for the potion she would need. Of course, she could just brew it herself, but that would take at least a month and Hermione knew her nerves would never survive the wait. She found the aisle that she would need and hurried down it, her eyes never leaving the shelves. Hermione was halfway down the aisle when she crashed into a fellow shopper, startling herself out of her nervous fit.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione gasped as she looked up to apologize. Her blue eyes opened wide when she registered who she had bumped into. Luna stood in front of Hermione rubbing her arm which held the pearly yellow potion that Hermione was searching for.

"That's alright," Luna said rigidly. Both women stood there awkwardly after a few moments, at a loss of words or pleasantries, but not willing to walk away. Finally, Hermione clasped her hands behind her back and waited until Luna broke the silence.

"So what were you looking for?" Luna trying her hardest to be as polite as she would be with anyone else. It was painfully uncomfortable, but Luna didn't want her behavior to seem worthy of suspicion. Hermione caught on to things like that quickly and then the gears in her ex-friend's head would begin to turn. Luna at least knew that much about Hermione. She was an intelligent and logical witch. Given the right clues, Hermione would eventually figure out the puzzle and that was something Luna didn't want to think about.

"Do you know where the pregnancy test potions are?" she shifted her weight embarrassedly, even though to everyone else a married woman having a baby was nothing to be embarrassed about. But if they knew the truth…

"Urm, yea. They're right at the end of the hall. So you and Ron…?" Hermione hesitated as her mind blanked. Speak, Hermione, speak, she thought desperately. You and Ron, yes, your husband, Ron. Baby. Right.

"Um yea. It's about time we had kids, yea?" Hermione laughed nervously and Luna tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Yea, I suppose so." Luna left it at that and stepped aside, letting Hermione glide passed her. Hermione made her way to the end of the aisle and picked up a tiny vial of the yellow substance. She took a moment to inspect the curious potion and then paid for it before leaving the shop. Quickly, she ran to the apparation point and disapparated to her house. When the loud pop from apparating echoed through the house, no one was there to hear it, and for that Hermione was grateful. To have to explain to Ron why she was so flustered and panicky would have been an added stress Hermione couldn't handle. She hurried to the empty bedroom and pulled the stopper from the vial. She took one look at herself in the mirror, her pale face framed by her wild loose curls, her eyes narrowed in worry, her pink lips a thin set line.

She downed the potion in front of the reflective glass, hoping with all her heart that she was wrong. Her eyes flicked briefly to the clock above her bed. 3:57pm. She waited a few moments with her eyes wide, watching her abdomen for any sign from the potion. Her stomach was churning and Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. 3:58pm. Still, no sign of anything was showing and Hermione bit her lip nervously. The potion's tag said that it should only take a few moments to flash bright pink if she was pregnant, but it could take up to 5 minutes. 4:01pm. If she was pregnant, this was it. This was the minute she would find out the horrible truth of what she and Harry had done. What they were doing. What they wouldn't stop doing. Hermione only had a brief sting of guilt before she brushed it away. No matter what, she loved Harry and she trusted in his words. He had said they'd face anything together and she believed him whole-heartedly. Hermione could do anything with Harry by her side. Hermione let her eyes wander to the clock again. 4:06pm. Nothing.

Hermione's knees buckled beneath her. She wasn't sure what to feels first. Relief that her secret was still safe or disappointment in her lack of motherhood. She had barely hoped for a family after the first child was ripped from her unfairly. She would have loved to have a family with Harry, albeit it would have been a rough start if she had indeed been pregnant. Still, the relief that she had felt was slowly dripping away and turning to despair. Just the possibility of another child had sent her mind reeling, and now that she knew she wasn't pregnant, the pain of her previous loss came tumbling back into her mind. She felt the sting all over and the emptiness that had followed. Hermione became hollow, sitting on the floor of her bedroom, a shell that had been cracked open a long time ago, a shell that held nothing in its depths.

Hermione jumped as the loud front door closed, breaking her out of her helpless thoughts. She heard Ron humming as he entered in the kitchen and she stood. One brief look in the mirror and a quick brush of her skirt later, Hermione was down the stairs of the house and walking into the kitchen to greet her husband. Ron was happily humming while he rummaged through the refrigerator. Hermione watched with a small smile on her face, patiently waiting for Ron to notice her. She wondered briefly what had made him so happy and upbeat. Something must have gone great at work or something equally trivial. That's one of the reasons Hermione fell in love with Ron. He had always looked for the small things to make him happy, had always seen the brightness in a bleak situation. Not that that optimistic outlook extended to his angry temper, but he was never one to dwell in sadness for long and Hermione had loved him for it.

"Well aren't you just peachy today," Hermione stated, startling Ron and making him bang his head against the fridge.

"Ow," he winced and rubbed his head as he looked to Hermione. She smiled sheepishly at him and he grinned in reply.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. Ron just shrugged, smile still stuck on his lips as he closed the fridge. In his hands he held ham and cheese along with a small jar of mayonnaise. Hermione never liked the fatty substance and couldn't understand why Ron liked it so much, but it made him happy, so she always included it on her shopping list. She wrinkled her nose at the jar but was happy with Ron's good mood. His good humor seemed to have rubbed off on her and she couldn't help but feel grateful. She had had such a nerve-wracking day that Ron's bright attitude lifted Hermione's spirits drastically.

"So how was your day at work?" Hermione inquired as she leaned on the archway leading into the kitchen, watching Ron make his sandwich enthusiastically.

"Good. Really good, actually. We just finalized security for the Quidditch cup and everything should be set to go in three weeks," Ron chattered as he finished his sandwich. He took a huge bite out of his food and wore a silly grin from ear to ear. Hermione shook her head at his goofy smile and gave him a small smile of her own.

"That's great, Ron. I can't wait to see everything," it was a small white lie but she was happy that he was happy. And she did want to see all the hard work he had done. It was just that she didn't want to see the people that came along with it. Hermione wrinkled her nose again and frowned at the thought of Ginny and Luna, but she let the facial expression go, not wanting to ruin the mood. Ron, however, had seen the look and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What was that for?" he interrogated, his features twisting in accusation. Hermione's eyes widened and she was momentarily at a loss. She hadn't thought that he had seen it. Her sour look had only lasted a second or two and it wasn't about the Quidditch cup itself. She rather looked forward to the game.

"What was what for?" Hermione finally answered under Ron's scrutinizing gaze.

"That face. The sour face you just gave," he said imitating her grimace, "What was it for?" Hermione hadn't meant to start a fight over such a silly little thing, but she could see it in his face as if she was a world renowned seer. He was riled up for a fight and if she quelled the fight now, he would only find another reason later that night. She sighed, letting her eyes glaze over with resignation.

"It was nothing, Ronald, really," she replied, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "I'm excited for the Cup, I am."

"Then what's with the face?"

"I'm just not all too excited about who we'll be there with, that's all," She tried to explain.

"Like who?" Ron questioned indignantly. He was really starting to get on Hermione's nerves. He was making a big deal out of nothing and she was close to loosing her temper on him, even though she was sure that's what he wanted.

"Well, I mean, even though I missed her, Ginny hasn't been all that happy to see me," she floundered, "And Luna isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"What's wrong with Luna?" he shouted at the flustered Hermione. Ron was upset for a whole other reason now, though Hermione didn't know it. Luna was going and there was nothing that anyone, least of all Hermione, could do to change Ron's mind.

"Well, nothing!" she shouted back. "But she's not exactly friendly towards me, is she? She makes everything so uncomfortable around me, if you haven't noticed, and I have no idea what I did to the woman."

"Well you don't have to be so childish, Hermione. Just because you don't like the woman doesn't mean she shouldn't go to the Quidditch Cup," Ron sneered. Hermione threw her hands in the air with exasperation and walked out of the room. She could hear Ron follow her out and she growled in frustration, turning to face him.

"I never said she shouldn't go! I said 'it was nothing'. It's not that big of a deal and I have no idea why you're making it one!" she shouted at him. "I have nothing against Luna! All I said was that I don't really feel comfortable around her and that's why I frowned a little bit. I'm allowed to frown when I'm unhappy, Ronald, or when I'm uncomfortable!"

She was on a roll now and she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out her mouth. She was just so fed up with Ron and his stupidity. Why did he always have to blow things completely out of proportion? She turned on the stairs to face him and her eyes were livid with fire and hate. He stepped back in trepidation and Hermione let loose on him with all that she had.

"Why do you always have to do this?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione's hair was even more wild than Ron had ever seen it and her face was almost as red as his hair. Ron stepped back in surprise. He had never seen her so angry.

"I'm at my wits end, Ronald!" she went on, "I don't know what the bloody fucking hell you want from me, but I'm sick of you taking every small fucking thing that I do and making it seem like I've done the most awful thing in the fucking world! Grow up a little! I frowned! For two seconds! It's not breaking any laws and it certainly isn't the end of the world! Just leave me the fuck alone and maybe, just maybe you'll find whatever it is that you're looking for." Her voice was hoarse from screaming for so long, but she wouldn't back down and she wasn't about to let Ron make her feel like scum over a stupid facial expression.

Ron stood there, shell-shocked and red from both embarrassment and anger. Anger that she had yelled at him, embarrassment that she was right. He was attacking her over something stupid, something that really didn't matter at all. She had been halfway up the stairs when she started her tirade and she turned now, intending to reach the landing and crawl into bed. She heard a few floorboards creak behind her and the slam of the front door. Then she heard the painful pop of Ron apparating away to Merlin knew where.

Hermione didn't cry as she slumped into her pillows and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew better than to cry now. It didn't help anything and it certainly didn't make her feel better. She didn't even feel pain anymore when she and Ron fought. All she felt was exhaustion from her fiery outburst. So she curled under the covers quietly and laid there for hours, staring at the plain beige ceiling, knowing that her husband was not coming back anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear puppy, Angel whose support and love has helped me through horrible times and made my days happier. Without her, my writing would have been impossible seeing as she had stayed up late many nights with me, consoling, supporting and encouraging me in a way no one else could. Not to mention, her protection from the mailman. For that I'm eternally grateful to her and she'll live forever in my heart.

Luna thundered down the staircase when she heard the alarming banging on her front door. Her puppy, Angel, was barking madly at the noise, teeth bared and hair on end. Luna grabbed her wand and moved slowly towards the door.

"Quiet, Angel!" she hissed. She had no idea who would be banging on her door like a mad man. It wasn't late—it was just about dinner time—and Luna had been finishing up some personal business upstairs when the noise had disrupted the quiet household. Raising her wand, Luna put her eye to the peep hole. Her warped vision was filled with a very angry-looking red-haired man. A spray of freckles and a trimmed, barely-there, beard lay on his face, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. His blue eyes were hidden under the shade of his furrowed brow.

Luna sighed, relieved that some maniac wasn't at her door. It was only Ron, Luna breathed to herself, he was angry, but it was only Ron. She opened the door and Ron stopped his banging in surprise. For a split second he had thought she was purposefully ignoring him, but he smiled now at how foolish he was being. Luna wasn't like Hermione; she would never ignore him when he was angry. Even if he was angry at her, Luna wouldn't blow him off. Luna stepped aside with wide eyes to let Ron in. He let Luna slide off his light jacket as he entered the small house. Luna hung up the jacket on the coat rack near the door and led Ron to the parlor, his hand clasped tightly in hers. They sat on the plush sofa without saying a word, Ron trying to calm down and Luna lost in the thoughts of her new discovery. By the time Angel barked and startled the couple out of their silence, Ron's face had returned to its normal pale and freckled shade. Angel continued to bark huffily, demanding one of them to pet her. Absentmindedly, Ron began to stroke the dogs back. With her demands met, Angel happily shut up and wagged her long tail.

"I'll go make us some coffee and then we can stay up all night and talk about it if you want." Luna stood and walked into the kitchen. Her modest little coffee maker was always prepared for occasions such as these and she leaned against the counter after starting the appliance. She listened to the tiny hiss as she closed her eyes and picked up her thoughts where she left off. How could this have happened? She had asked herself the question countless times that afternoon and still hadn't come up with an answer. Of course she knew HOW, but still, the smartass thought gave her no comfort. The coffee maker gave one last long hiss before stopping altogether. She conjured two mugs; sugar and cream in hers, his having extra sugar but no cream just the way he loved it. Luna smiled and was glad that the little things were what really mattered to Ron most. The little things were what she tended to focus on the most.

"Here," she said as she handed the black coffee to Ron. He took it carefully and let it sit a moment before taking a sip. Luna smiled at him and took a seat beside him. Angel growled her unhappiness as Ron's hands left her back, but quieted after that, leaving the two humans to do whatever it was humans did.

"Want to talk about it or not?" Ron just shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. Luna nodded and kept quiet after that. He would come around in his own time, she knew, and she had no problem keeping to her own thoughts for a bit. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, sipping hot coffee and occasionally giving Angel a pat on the back.

"Harry knows," Ron said, finally breaking the silence. Luna looked at him, startled out of her thoughts.

"Harry knows what, love?" she asked. Her full attention was now on Ron, who she hoped would elaborate instead of clamming up again.

"Harry knows about us, about everything, Luna," Ron said quietly. Luna stared at him for a moment and then smiled. Someone knew about her and Ron. Most woman would be mortified, scared that their secret would get out, but Luna's true secret was that she wanted everyone to know. She wanted the world to know that she loved Ronald Weasley, that he loved her, and that despite having an affair, he was an amazing, good-hearted man. She also knew that keeping their relationship secret was really taking its toll on Ron. He acted normal, like everything was fine, but Luna knew that it ate away at him on the inside.

"Well that's a start, I guess," she replied after a moment, "it was bound to happen sooner or later. Did he figure it out on his own or did you tell him?"

"I told him. It's about time I told him. He's my best mate," Ron said. Luna nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted me to be happy, but that I was hurting Hermione. He wants me to tell her before the World Cup or he will."

"Oh, Ron" Luna sighed, "I'm so sorry." Ron looked at her then. Her big blue eyes were sincere in their sympathy and her loose hair draped around her shoulder framing her face. He had never seen a more beautiful face and he smiled at her.

"Sorry?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, "Why are you sorry? This has got to be the best thing that could have happened, love. I was already planning on leaving Hermione, I just didn't know how. And now I can finally tell the world how much I love you, how wonderful a woman you are. No more hiding and sneaking around. No more secrets. It'll just be us."

"Ronald! How can you say that?" Luna stood and put her hands angrily on her hips, confusing Ron immensely. "What with a baby possibly on the way, I hardly think that leaving Hermione is 'the best thing that could have happened.' What an awful thing to say!"

Ron stood, making Luna look up at him instead of down. Luna still glared and Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Luna, what on earth are you talking about? You know, Hermione and I haven't been with each other like that in more than a year. I wouldn't lie to you like that. What would make you think that Hermione and I might be having a baby?" Luna's gaze softened and she believed him. Ron was easier to read than a children's book and his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He had been honest when he said that it was only her in his life, that Hermione was no longer a part of his more intimate moments. Luna's brows came together again but this time in confusion.

"But I thought—I saw…" Luna caught herself before she spoke the thought aloud.

"You saw what, love?" Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Luna close.

"I thought I saw Hermione at the apothecary, in the pregnancy potion section… I was far away though, so I must have been mistaken." Luna told him, though it was a bold faced lie. She had seen Hermione, and she was most definitely in the Pregnancy potions section. But, why was she there? Luna's mind was working furiously as she replayed the events from earlier. Hermione had said that she and Ron had been trying for a kid, but Luna believed Ron when he denied having sex with his wife. So then Hermione was lying… she wasn't trying to conceive a child with Ron. But then that would mean…

Luna shifted her attention to Ron, who had been saying something.

"I'm sorry, love, what was that? I lost track of my thoughts for a moment." She asked in her charming voice. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead before repeating himself.

"What did you pick up at the apothecary today?" he asked gently, which brought Luna back to her more immediate problem. She reached down to pet Angel and drew comfort from her puppy's soft coat. Gathering her courage together, Luna looked at Ron and blanched.

"Well Ron, I think you might have to sit for this. You see…"

XXXXXX

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up. Hermione!"

Hermione grunted and rolled over on her side, trying to ignore the voice calling out to her. She wanted nothing more than to sleep into the next century and she'd be damned if she let someone ruin her plan to do just that. Harry Potter, however, was just as stubborn as his lover and was having none of it. He shook her gently and when that didn't work, he pulled the blankets to Hermione's feet in an attempt to wake her up. It worked. Hermione shouted indignantly before sitting up to pull the blankets safely over her exposed form. Harry knew that she couldn't sleep without something to cover her and felt only slightly bad for using that knowledge against her. He was too excited to truly feel guilty and he needed her to be awake. Hermione tugged on the blankets, but Harry held on tight, making sure she couldn't get comfortable again. With one last pull, Hermione huffed and plopped back down on the bed.

"Fine, I'm up," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. She had only fallen asleep about a half hour ago and she wasn't in the best of moods because of her row with Ron. "What time is it anyway?"

"It is about 8:30 and it's time for you to get up," Harry insisted as he crawled up the bed to be even with her. Hermione glared at him for a moment but found that it was nearly impossible to stay mad at someone with such gorgeous, heart-warming eyes as Harry had. Harry smirked knowingly and Hermione smiled at him. She sat up looking down at her lover as he laid flat on his back and put his arms behind his head. His emerald eyes were dangerously mischievous, more so than usual, Hermione noted silently.

"So, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Guess who you're looking at." Harry ordered playfully. Hermione frowned for a bit, she wasn't in the mood for games. Still, she played along.

"Larry Otter?" Harry laughed good-naturedly and shook his head. Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, you got me. Who am I looking at?"

"You, my darling, are looking at the new Head of the Auror Department." Harry grinned as he let his words sink into Hermione's head. He was so excited he wanted to burst. He had worked hard for the promotion and he felt like he had been working towards it since his first year at Hogwarts, since he had first learned of Voldemort. Not one of the aurors in his department had as much field experience as he did. The only two people in the world that had as much experience as he did were Ron and Hermione. He deserved it, and for once he actually felt like he deserved it.

"Sweet Merlin! That's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione shouted as she threw her arms around his neck in a surprisingly tight hug. She knew more than anyone how much Harry wanted to lead the Auror department. He wanted to make a lot of changes, changes that would improve the auror department. He was adamant about making things runs more smoothly and efficiently so that a wizard like Voldemort could never rise to power again. She was extremely proud of him and told him so. Harry blushed for the first time in years because of Hermione's compliment. Still blushing, he stood.

"Alright, let's go. Get dressed," he ordered Hermione.

"Why?"

"We're going out to celebrate, of course!" Hermione frowned at him but got up. If she knew anything about Harry, it was that he wouldn't give up and would keep urging her to go out with him.

"Alright, just give me about ten minutes to get showered and ready, love. I'll be out in a bit." Hermione reached for the door but Harry stopped her with a simple question.

"Alright, where's Ron? I have to tell him the good news," Harry asked smiling. He stopped smiling when he saw Hermione's face, however. Her placid expression turned sour and her glare was enough to make any brave man cower.

"I have no idea where Ronald is and I really couldn't care less about where he is." Hermione breathed through clenched teeth before turning and closing the door behind her. Harry's mind began to put two and two together. Her sleeping so early, the heavy bags under her eyes, her grumpy mood, Ron's disappearance, it all added up in Harry's eyes. They had had another row, and a bad one at that, it looked like. Ron might not even be at home for another week as he often stayed away after big fights between the two. Harry briefly worried where Ron was and was slightly disappointed he couldn't tell Ron his news, but his mind shifted quickly to the more pressing problem at hand.

Harry followed Hermione down the hall and heard her start the shower. Harry knocked on the door and received a weak reply. He opened the door slowly. The shower was running but Hermione was sitting, fully dressed, on the closed toilet seat, staring at the tiles in front of her. Harry walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him out of habit. Hermione didn't look up at the intrusion.

"We don't have to go, if you don't feel up to it," Harry said quietly as he knelt in front of Hermione. She looked up then and glared.

"Of course, I feel up to it! You've gotten promoted and I'm going to celebrate with you. I am happy for you, love, truly. I refuse to let Ron keep me down." She smiled then and Harry knew it was genuine. He grinned in response and stood up.

"Good. Now get your pretty little arse cleaned up. We're going to Diagon Alley," Harry said cheekily before closing the door on Hermione's protests.

XXXXXX

Ginny wrapped her light jacket tighter around her small frame as she stepped out of the dark damp alley. The June air was warm and humid, but Ginny hugged the jacket tighter still, as if it gave her some extra protection from a chilly wind that only she could feel. She shivered once and began walking briskly down the quiet London street. As she walked, Ginny flipped her glasses to the top of her head and wiped her eyes. Her glasses were making her eyes sting as a few tears threatened to spill over the rims of her eyes. Sniffling, she scowled and continued to walk. She and Draco had gotten into their first fight since Ginny had returned to England and she refused to cry over it.

It was so silly, Ginny thought as she passed under a street light. It was nothing really to be so upset about. Draco was just being his usual taunting self, pretending that he knew something she didn't. What had gotten her so worked up that whatever it was that he knew, it was about Ron and Hermione and their relationship. She bickered and bargained with him to tell her and he had infuriatingly refused to share the information. Whatever it was, she felt she had the right and need to know. It was her brother, for Merlin's sake. Her protective instincts had made her even angrier at Draco than she would have been for something so simple. Her brother's business was just that: her brother's business and no one else's. He had no right to go poking around and spying on her brother and Hermione. And how dare he keep something like that from her? She needed to know so that need be she could protect them against Draco and anyone else who might be up to no good.

Ginny stopped and looked at her surroundings then directly across the street, trying to read the numbers on the houses. She had passed Luna's house while paying attention to her silent tirade. She crossed the street and backtracked a few houses to the little row home that Luna owned. The light was on in the large ground floor window, which Ginny took as a good sign. Luna was up and Ginny wouldn't be disturbing her. Ginny walked up the few steps to the front door, looking for a sign of Luna through the window. Ginny gasped and then froze on the second to last step. Ron was there. Ron was there in Luna's house, sitting on her sofa as Luna sat in an armchair and talked to him. Ginny didn't understand. She hadn't known they were such good friends… The thought died in her mind as Ron stood suddenly, gripped Luna in a tight hug, lifted her off her feet, and kissed her squarely on the lips. Ron. Ron and Luna. Ron kissing Luna. Ginny couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Her brother was married! Her brother was married to Hermione! Poor Hermione! Did she know? Was Hermione ok with this? Or did she have no idea that her marriage was no longer sacred? That Ron wasn't loyal? Did she choose to ignore it like some women or was she genuinely clueless? Ginny's heart ached for her long time friend. How could Ron do this to Hermione? And now Ginny knew. She knew her best friend was having an affair with her married brother. It was so wrong. How had things become so messed up? And what should Ginny do? Should she keep quiet? Should she tell someone? Should she tell Hermione? No. Yes. No? Ginny couldn't think. If Ginny told Hermione and Hermione knew she would look stupid. But on the other hand if Hermione didn't know and Ginny told her, how much pain would Hermione be in? Would Ginny be the catalyst of an ugly divorce? Would she be betraying Ron?

And Luna. Boy, when Ginny got her hands on Luna, she was going to strangle her. How dare she rope her brother into this mess? Ginny desperately wished she hadn't seen a thing. Her mind reeling, Ginny backed down the steps and kept to the shadows as she retreated from the house. She had made up her mind. She was going to see Hermione to find out what she knew. If she didn't know, Ginny would certainly not be the one to tell her. Once she was far enough away from the house Ginny cursed the entire situation and with a pop, apparated in the shadows of twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Harry was puzzled by the sound of the doorbell. He was lying lazily across Hermione's bed waiting patiently for Hermione to finish showering. The damned woman took forever when she was going out. He hadn't thought Hermione was expecting company. He knew it wasn't Ron because he wouldn't ring the doorbell and Harry had a pretty good idea of where Ron was at that moment. Maybe it was a neighbor or something? Harry wasn't sure but he thought he should answer the door anyway. It might have been important. Harry shoved off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, through the hall, and down the stairs. Whoever it was rang the doorbell two more times and Harry picked up his pace, reaching the floor a few seconds later.<p>

As Harry made his way to the door, Ginny waited impatiently on the other side, bouncing on one foot and then the next like a nervous diver about to jump into a sea of sharks. Ginny wasn't sure if seeing Hermione was the right thing to do, but she had set her mind on it and she already heard footsteps coming down to answer the door. She was stuck and she frowned even deeper when she thought about what she would say when the door opened up. She couldn't tell Hermione outright because that would be betraying Ron. Everyone had their secrets and Ron was entitled to his share of them. It would be hypocritical of Ginny to judge Ron because she herself was having an affair, but it wasn't the same. Scott didn't love Ginny the way Hermione loved Ron; he couldn't care less about what Ginny did, while Hermione would be devastated. Ginny ran her hand through her hair and struggled not to fidget.

When Harry opened the door the last person he was expecting to see was Ginny Weasley, well Fredrickson was her name, Harry conceded bitterly. Now that he was standing there facing the fiery redhead he wished he was anywhere but there. He would have rather faced Lord Voldemort again before having an actual conversation with Ginny. Seeing her brought back unwelcome memories and bitterness. Ginny was likewise shocked to see Harry standing on the other side of the threshold. She was expecting Hermione to be home alone and hadn't thought that she might have company over, much less Harry. Without a word, (he didn't trust himself to speak without awkwardness) Harry stepped aside and held the door so that Ginny could come in.

"Thanks," Ginny said briskly before stepping inside. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the back of her heels. Harry closed the door and watched her. Ginny had changed a lot, Harry knew, but he wasn't expecting such a drastic change. He hadn't known what to expect, honestly, thinking that Ginny would never come back and therefore he hadn't thought to expect anything. Her countenance was different. There was something wrong with the way she carried herself. It wasn't confidence, per se, Ginny had always been confident, but it was almost defensive. It was as if she was expecting everyone to attack her about her absence. Harry, far from wanting a confrontation, looked to the stairs hoping Hermione would come down soon.

"Hermione's in the shower getting ready for dinner. I'll let her know you're here," Harry said after a few more moments in awkward silence. He made towards the stairs, happy to have an excuse to escape. He took the steps three at a time, nearly falling flat on his face jumping the last couple of steps. His palms were clammy and he licked his lips that had become dry with nerves. He smiled a bit as he thought of how Hermione would berate him for such a bad habit. He could hear Hermione singing, though badly and off key, down the hall and wanted to laugh at how adorable she was without even realizing it. When he reached the bathroom door, he raised a hand to knock lightly against the wood. She abruptly stopped singing and called out in question.

"It's me, Hermione, Ginny's here to see you." He called through the door.

"What does she want?" he could hear a growl of impatience and knew that Hermione's good mood had been somewhat put out. She had never fully forgiven the red-head for hurting Harry and now that she was actually _with_ Harry his ex made her down right uncomfortable. It was an unwelcome surprise that Ginny had shown up, not to mention that she hadn't called first or given any heads up, which was down right rude.

"I don't know. I didn't ask," Harry told her. He heard another growl and then the sound of water stopped abruptly. Harry shook his head and grinned. Hermione had probably just been standing in the hot water, done with cleaning herself but not quite ready to leave the shower. The woman really did take bloody forever. The door handle turned and clicked open. Harry stepped aside as Hermione rushed passed him in nothing but a plush blue towel, droplets of water doting her shoulders and dripping from her long hair. Harry groaned in want but Hermione ignored him and slammed her bedroom door hurriedly.

"Tell her I'll be down in a moment," she told him before bustling to get dressed. Harry shook his head and made his way slowly down the stairs. Ginny was now sitting on the couch, her one knee bouncing up and down as if it were a jack hammer trying to break through to the basement. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Ginny blushed and stamped her foot firmly on the floor one last time. Harry sat in the loveseat to Ginny's right and stared blankly at the wall. The silence that followed seemed to last a decade, broken occasionally by the muffled sound of Hermione getting dressed and ready. Ginny cleared her throat a couple of times within the silence, opening her mouth as if to speak and then snapping it shut, thinking better of it. Harry for his part didn't move or even look in Ginny's direction. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts and the feeling of his sweaty palms on his pants.

"So I—," Ginny began. She was cut off by Harry standing up and focusing his attention on the stairs. Hermione was descending the stairs and looked stunning. Her golden brown hair fell in thick curly locks, sleek and shiny, bouncing as she took each step. She wore a sexy charcoal dress that hugged her supple curves all the way down to the top of her knees. Its straps were thick and crossed over her shoulder blades. She wore thin strappy black heels that made her legs look a million miles long. A pretty white gold necklace with a simple pear shaped blue sapphire pendant hung delicately from her neck, a present from Harry for her birthday. She wore matching white gold hoops and her make-up was natural but gave her a pleasant glow. Harry gaped and had to struggle to close his mouth when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She had always looked beautiful, but Harry thought that tonight took the prize for best dressed. His groin twitched and it took all of Harry's self control not to tackle her then and there. Merlin, she drove him mad!

"Sorry," Hermione blushed ruefully. "Blasted hair wouldn't sit right." She looked from Harry's shocked expression to Ginny's and grinned. She had gotten the reaction she wanted and couldn't help but be satisfied with the effect she had on her company.

"So what can I do for you Ginny?" Hermione asked, a polite smile gracing her lips. Truth was she wasn't at all pleased that Ginny had shown up, but she didn't want Ginny to know it. Hermione believed in being polite to people she had no real reason to dislike. If it had been Malfoy or someone equally disdainful she wouldn't have been able to keep her temper, but it was just Ginny, the girl she had grown up with, had confided in when they were younger, had encouraged in many different ways. She could at least afford her politeness, no matter how different they were now. Ginny visibly paled. She was beginning to forget why she was even there, being so engrossed with thoughts of the past, and Hermione's simple question had brought her back to the present situation. She swallowed and tried to wet her dry lips. Where did she even start? What could she say?

"Uh, do you know where Ron is?" Ginny stood from the couch. Harry stiffened but Hermione hid her surprise and annoyance well. She seriously had to wait for her to ask? She couldn't just ask Harry? Not only that, but she had no idea where Ron was. She had always assumed he went to the burrow or crashed at George and Angelina's place.

"He's not at the burrow?" Hermione asked casually. Ginny frowned deeper and shook her head.

"He must still be at work late," the lie came almost too easily but Hermione wasn't one to admit that she and Ron had a fight and she didn't know where he was. That was their business and anyone looking for Ron could find him themselves because she sure as bloody hell wasn't going to look for him. "He told me he was working late and would probably crash at the burrow so he could see the family. That's why he couldn't come to dinner with Harry and me." Harry tried not to look surprised, but didn't succeed too well. Luckily, Ginny's attention was focused solely on Hermione, calculating what to say next. Her questions had been answered. Hermione had no idea about where Ron was or about Luna at all. She had already made up her mind about not telling Hermione so now she had to plan an escape route and figure out what to do next.

"Alright, thanks Hermione. I guess I'll just go home and wait for him there. I'll see you later, yeah?" Hermione nodded and smiled as Ginny quickly made her way out the door.

"Bye Gin" the door slammed on Hermione's voice, the thud of the wood leaving a confused silence in its wake.

XXXXXX

"Ron? Ron, say something, anything, please. Ron?" As much as Luna tried to get a word from Ron, he couldn't speak. He just sat stupidly, mouth half open, brow furrowed, frozen in a state of conflicting emotions and confusing thoughts. Pregnant. Luna was pregnant. Pregnant with his baby. His baby, his own flesh and blood. A crying, whining, crapping, pissing, entirely-dependent-on-him-and-Luna baby. Luna was pregnant with his baby. Suddenly, panic punched him in the face and sent him flying into a whole other train of thought. Would he be a great father like his dad was? Could he really take care of another life? What if it didn't like him? What would he do? What if he broke it? Babies were fragile weren't they? What if he couldn't handle it? What if he lost his job? How would he feed it, take care of it? What if the giant squid ate it, didn't like it, and threw it back up and the kid got brain damage beyond repair? What would Ron do then? Scenario after scenario played in his head each more ridiculous than the next. It was as if a boggart was living inside his mind showing each of Ron's fears in a horrifyingly comical way. But then the question that was most important of all, and the scariest thought Ron had ever had popped into his mind and shoved every other fear to the back of his mind.

Would he be good enough for it?

"Ron, please!" Luna begged him, putting a hand on his knee. Her big blue eyes, so pretty like the summer sky or Caribbean waters, were brimming with tears just waiting to fall, desperate for a reaction from him, any reaction. Ron looked at her then, her cracked voice grabbing his attention and pulling his thoughts back to earth. Luna. Luna was carrying his child. He stood suddenly, oddly aware of his entire body, the tiny blood vessels in his eyes, the brush of fabric against his calf, his nervously flexing toes, the humming of his broken voice box, the beating drum trying to escape his ribcage via his esophagus. He felt it all. In the briefest of moments, the tiniest of seconds, he felt more aware of his aliveness than he ever had his entire life combined.

He grabbed Luna's hands and pulled her from her feet. In one fluid movement, his lips were crashing down on hers. She went rigid in surprise but his lips were persuasive and soon she responded, moving her lips as fervently as he moved his. Joy couldn't even come close to describing how elated she had been. She hadn't thought Ron would be upset or angry but when she had told him and he hadn't said anything, she began to have her doubts. The silence had lasted forever and for once Luna couldn't read his face and know what he was thinking. She had been terrified. But he held her tightly and she sighed in relief, enjoying his warmth and reveling in the fact that she was going to be a mother.

XXXXXX

Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand and opened the glass doors for her. They were at Hermione's favorite restaurant in Diagon Alley. They hadn't gone there in what seemed like forever and the memory of the last time Hermione and Harry brought Ron there hadn't made the couple want to come back for quite some time. Hermione and Ron had gotten into a heated argument and Ron had stormed out creating quite the embarrassing scene. But Hermione missed it and they were out to celebrate, thankfully without Ron. After a few short minutes, they were seated in a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant. The dinner rush was just coming to an end and more people were leaving than coming in. Hermione liked it this way, less people, more privacy and peace.

Their dinner came and went in a whirl of good beer and cheerful smiles. Hermione liked going out with Harry because it always kept things interesting. They could never be intimate or show each other too much affection. People followed Harry around constantly, always trying to find some bit of gossip or another to publish in the prophet, but Harry and Hermione always kept it friendly when they went out. That's what Hermione loved the most; he was still her friend despite having taken the extra role of being her lover. They could have fun and flirt when they went out and still appear to be just friends. Of course, there were always gossip mongers trying to suppose they had a relationship, but they had brushed it off like it was nothing unusual and Ron had always believed that nothing was going on because those articles never had anything of substance to feed off of. If only Ron knew how close those articles were to the truth, Hermione sometimes thought wistfully. But she always snapped herself out of those thoughts. She didn't want to ruin Harry and Ron's friendship.

When dinner was over and they ordered their deserts, Harry suddenly got very quiet and fidgety. Hermione knew instantly that he was nervous about something and that in turn made her stomach roll. She wiped her palms on the napkin on her lap and waited anxiously for him to break the silence. He ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips. The tension grew thick. He looked like he wanted to say something, but his lips didn't move to speak. Her throat grew thick and she couldn't take the silence anymore, leaning in so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Harry, what—"

"I think you should move in with me," he cut across her words in a whisper, his own words tumbling quickly from his mouth before he could stop them or second guess them. Hermione sat, surprised by his outburst, not sure if she had heard him correctly. It had sounded like one big word in another language but Hermione could have sworn he just asked her to move in with him.

"I'm sorry, what?" her brows were furrowed in confusion and Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and gather his courage.

"I think," he started slowly, "that you should move in with me." His stare was steady and hesitant, as if he were afraid of scaring her off or maybe pissing her off. But Hermione just sat dumbfounded and unsure of what to say. Had he gone mad? Was this some kind of joke? Or was he serious? For once Hermione couldn't read him and she made no reply as she tried to adjust her thoughts. She had barely any reaction at all.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" He leaned forward, concern etched on his face. He reached his hand across the table and touched her fingers softly. It seemed to do the trick. Hermione jumped in surprise and was startled at the contact. Her cloudy eyes seemed to refocus and she realized that she had kept Harry waiting.

"I… what about Ron?" she asked him, brows furrowed and head tilted in thought. She didn't like having to mention Ron but it was a valid question. If she moved in with Harry, that would be the end of things with Ron, the end of her marriage. It would start even more rumors about her and Harry and the publicity would make things with Ron even more complicated. Even if he was suggesting something temporary, Harry knew she could never go back to Ron and it would look bad if she was separated from Ron and living with Harry. He was asking her to leave her husband, take the first step towards divorce and move out of the house she shared with Ron. She didn't know if she could stomach it.

"Well, what about him?" Harry seemed angry that her husband had been brought up, but didn't want to start a fight. He had been hoping that she would be elated, happy that she could be away from Ron and come home to someone who loved her instead of someone who fought her tooth and nail. But that didn't seem to be the case and he tried to keep his unhappiness in check.

"I can't just leave him, Harry. It's not as simple as all that. I move in with you, divorce Ron, and then what? We just come out and say 'hey everyone we're together now'?" she asked skeptically, "How do you think that would look Harry, especially to Ron?"

"I just think it's what's best for you. You're unhappy and it's about time you got away from him," he said firmly. He knew that if all of these secrets and lies continued that it would blow up in their faces and he wanted so desperately to save Hermione from the fall out. He still couldn't quite process Ron's affair and he was so uncomfortable with the idea of keeping something from Hermione. But he knew it was necessary, not only for his relationship with Hermione and her happiness, but for his friendship with Ron as well. Still the temptation to tell Hermione was there and he fought it hard while trying to convince her that she needed to leave him. Harry was hoping to extricate Hermione from all of it and the best way to do that was for her to move out of the house she shared with Ron.

"Screw the consequence and what everyone else thinks," he continued in earnest, "and screw Ron. This is about you and me. Even if we have to wait years to make our relationship public, I don't care, I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. It's killing me to see you both so unhappy, you especially."

"He told you he's unhappy?" Hermione frowned, her delicate features twisting in pain. It was one thing to suspect Ron was unhappy. It was another to hear it confirmed by his friend. She hadn't expected it to hurt so badly, but she had expected less to be angry at herself for it. It was her fault that he was as miserable in the marriage as she was. She was hurting him too and apparently enough for him to talk to his friends about it. She shook her head in disgust. What had her life become? Harry watched her, but didn't answer her question. He didn't want to hurt her by telling her everything and he could tell by her face that she was upset by what he said. Again, Ron's affair was a tempting card to put on the table. It would make convincing her to move in with him so much easier and maybe just a little less guilt ridden for her, but it would turn everything else into a disaster. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

At that point, the waiter returned with their deserts and the conversation had come to a complete halt. Hermione just stared blankly at her plate, unable to gather an appetite as they sat in silence. Harry sipped his coffee and left Hermione to her thoughts, unwilling to push her any harder. He wanted so desperately for her to move in with him and be happy with him, but he didn't want to rush her or make life any more difficult for her. He was asking a lot from her and he could definitely wait for an answer, even if that meant it would take a long time. Hermione ate her chocolate cake in silence, mulling over Harry's idea between bites. It was plenty to consider and she wasn't sure just what she should choose. She and Ron were both unhappy, but would leaving make it any better? And she knew that waking up with Harry every day was something that she desperately wanted but was it worth the friendships it might destroy?

Hermione finished her cake and couldn't delay the conversation any longer. She looked up and met Harry's emerald eyes calmly. Harry didn't move as Hermione studied him openly and he didn't shrink away from her intense gaze even though he was anxious about her answer. If he couldn't convince her in that moment, he would always try again and again, until it was the right moment for her to agree. It was a few moments before Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. She couldn't say no to him and more than that she couldn't live with the lies anymore. _Consequences, be damned,_ Hermione thought savagely. After everything they had been through, out of everything they endured, she knew it was silly to doubt him now. They could survive whatever gossip the press threw at them and they could handle Ron's wrath if it ever came to that. They were best friends, they were in love, and they were strong enough to stay together through anything.

"Well," she began nervously, "When can you help me pack?"


End file.
